Rock my World
by katie leanne
Summary: rating to be safe. One of my first stories. A summary won't do it justice. It's a OC POV in the Marauders time but It's not like the rest!I know people always say that but this time, it's true! I promise, this won't be as Cliche as you think!
1. the train

I sat in the compartment, reading a book and thinking about how much my 7th year at Hogwarts is going to suck.One year of school left, and yet I'm forced to switch schools. Not that I'm complaining,it could be much worse, I know. I could have to stay home with that prick Chase all day. Boy, would I love to hex him. Him and mum. Yeah, her too. Boy, they can go muck trees for all I care. And yes, I said 'muck.' It's my way of saying the F word without saying it. I could also have to stay at school where everyone hated me in the Salem Witch Institute. Yeah, now that I think about it, I don't mind transfering to Hogwarts...

I was reading a book when a group of girls came into my compartment, talking loudly and giggiling. I stopped reading and looked at who seemed to be the leader.  
She was a pretty girl with red hair and green eyes. Her bangs curled around her pale, heart shaped face regally,making her look like a fallen angel or something. I have to stop reading so many books, I'm getting all philosophical like.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to barge in! You were just so quiet, we didn't think any one was in here. Do you mind if we join you?" The girl asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." I replied.

"I'm Lily Evans. This is Jenna Lee-"She pointed to a gorgeous girl with platinum blonde hair and a pale face,"And Ashley Manna."She pointed to a girl with brown hair and and a tan face.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Katie Leanne"I said. Looking at all the other girls, I started to feel really self-conscious. I mean, Here Jenna is looking like a super-model, Lily looks like a fellen angel and Ashley looked like a sweet girl-next-door. I have blonde hair with natural red in it, hazel eyes and a decent body. I guess I look all right but I got nothing compared to these girls.

The girls all took seats and started talking again. They were trying to kep me in the conversation,I could tell, but whatever they said seemed to bring back memories of former years that I weren't here for. I sighed, wishing I could learn how to drown out the girls rambling and sleep. Don't get me wrong, they seem really nice. It's only the fact that a conversation is really boring when you don't know anything about it.

"So, do you play quidditch?" Jenna asked me.

I looked at her blankly before remembering, Quidditch was the main sport here, not Quodpot. "Yeah, I play." I said.

"Do you think you'll go out for your house team? All of them have open spots" Ashley said.

"It depends on the spots."I said. I couldn't be a chaser because you have to pay attention to much, I couldn't be a seeker because there would be to much pressure and I couldn't be a beater because I have poor aim and would probably be hitting my own team half of the time.

"I think Warren of Slytherin is gone for chaser, God have mercy if you're put there. Diggory and Abbot are out for chaser for Hufflepuff. Chang and Boot are out for chaser and keeper for Ravenclaw and Weasley and McKinnon are out for beater and keeper of Gryffindor." She explained. I nodded my head and thought.

"Well, I can only really play keeper which means I'm limited to either getting on Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"And I pray you make Gryffindor." Lily said excitedly. I smiled and zoned out, thinking of how much I was afraid of going to school. Would they be nothing but Mary-Sues and Billy-Bob's at this school? Or could there possibly be some normal people?

A few minutes after I learned to block out the girls' noise, the compartment door slid open and 4 boys stood there. I noticed right off the bat how good looking they were. Only one didn't seem to fit. Where as the other three were tall and lean and muscular, he was short and plump and loked watery around the edges. The girls all got up and went to one of the boys, seeming to pair off. Lily went to a medium height boy with short,messy black hair and glasses. He smiled a lopsided grin when he saw her and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. Jenna went to the one that looked like a play boy. He had long,shaggy black hair and laughing eyes the color of warm chocolate. They hugged and went into a lip lock,sitting down on a chair with her on his lap. I expected Ashley to go to the third tall one. The one with sandy brown hari and deep hone brown eyes. I was surprised to see her go to the watery looking boy. He had a pointed nose and watery blue eyes. I thought he looked like a rat. He didn't seem like one though, not at all. Quite the contrary, he looked like a loyal rat to the other boys. Not that I've ever seen a loyal rat, it was just an expression.

"Katie, these are the Gryffindor boys. This is my boyfriend James Potter. That's Sirius Black,"She pointed to the boy making out with Jenna,"Peter Pettigrew,"The boy holding Ashley,"And Remus Lupin" The boy by himself.

All of the boys said hiSirius took a break from his make-out session to say hi breathlessly before going back to Jenna but when Remus said hi, I noticed something about him. I know most people say 'when I saw him, a shock ran through me and I knew it was love' but that's not it. I noticed how gentle and sensitive his face was. How each line seemed to be drawn out and how he seemed to always have a thoguthful look on his face. Another thing I noticed was how his eyes gleamed. They seemed shadowed by a burden not meant for him,yet full of life and compassion. All of this I noticed in the minute we looked at each other to say 'hi'. Then I went back to regular mode and just noticed that he seemed like a boy I would want as a friend.

A few minutes later I got to know all of the Gryffidor 7th years very well and by the time the train pulled to a stop, I was grasping my rabbit foot tight, crossing my fingers, and rapping wood with my knuckles that I would be placed in Gryffindor.


	2. the sorting

As I stepped off of the train, a giant man hailed me over to him, saying that I was to go to Hogwarts the traditional first year way of going across the lake in a boat. I got into the one farthest away from the mannamed Hagrid, I soon found out. and was sharing it with three other first years, all of whom were ancing around like dogs locked in a house all day without being let out to go to the bathroom. Even though the first years were really annoying me I hate kids with a passion I couldn't help but gasp as the boat rounded a corner and I got my first look of Hogwarts. Of all the books I read about Hogwartswhich came to a complete total of a page of Hogwarts, A History and all the pictures I've seen of it Mainly from flipping through the afformentioned book I realized that nothing came close to the true beauty this castle beheld. I got the impression that you could write for years about the beauty of this castle and barely chip the top of the iceberg.The total essence of the castle was pure bliss and it's aura was practically glowing in power.

As the boats came to a stop at the other bank, I zoned out everything until the wide double oak doors were thrown open by a strict looking middle-aged witch with her sleek raven hair pulled back in a tight bun that looked like it was pulling so hard it would give any normal person a headache.

"Good evening. My name is Professor McGonnagal. I'm the Transfiguration teacher, head of Gryffindor house, and the Deputy Headmistress.During your stay at Hogwarts, you will be sorted into one of four houses. They are Ravenclaw,Hufflepff,Slytherin, and Gryffindor. While at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Any rule breaking will lose you points and any good behavior that stands out will gain points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. I will be back shortly to collect you when they are ready to sort you." With that said, she turned on her heel and left through a side door.

After about 5 minutes of waiting, Professor McGonnagal came back and told us that we were to be sorted. We followed her into a grand room with no ceiling and with thousands upon thousands of kids sitting at different tables. Professor McGonnagal lead us up to what I assumed was the head table. An old and patched hat sat on a 3 legged stool and started to sing. I jumped as I noticed it's mouth. In the Salem Witch Institute, all we had to do was take a test to findo ut which dorm we were in, none of this house and sorting stuff.

As the hat stopped singing, Professor McGonnagal unrolled a loong peice of paper and called my name first after explaining that we try on the hat, it tells us where to go and we sit at our table. I strode up to the hat nervously and placed it on my head with shaking hands. As blackness enveloped my vision, I heard a tiny voice talking to me.

"Well, a difficult decision. Not crude enough for Slytherin I see. Brains, but not worthy of Ravenclaw. Loyalty but no patience either. Yet a lot of courage, but I'm wondering wether you have enough to suite you for Gryffindor" It said.'Gee, you are making me feel so special.' I thought to myself. "And biting remarks too." The voice said. I jumped, not knowing the hat could hear my thoughts and it continued,"Yes, that's the best choice.GRYFFINDOR!" The voice shouted and I jumped up,threw the hat down, and ran to sit next to Lily and Jenna.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
